


The Long Road Back

by adafrog



Series: Primeval [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: The Long Road Back<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Fandom: Primeval<br/>Warnings: Slash. References through episode 6. PG.<br/>A/N: Beta by fredbassett and rodlox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road Back

Nick had finally finished up with Lester, clearing up the immediate issues: Claudia Brown actually doesn’t work for the Home Office, I’m really not going to attack Lester again any time soon, Helen had nothing to do with Captain Ryan and his team getting killed, and finally, yes, they would go back and look for the babies that got away but not tonight. Not looking forward to the next series of problems – the ones at home – he sighed, and started for the car.

Ten minutes later he was even more frustrated and angry. Stephen wasn’t at the car, nor was he at the anomaly, or anywhere else he looked. Grabbing a passing soldier, he asked where Stephen had gone.

Quaking a little, the hapless soldier informed him that Stephen had caught a ride back with one of the earlier teams. No, he didn’t know why, and could he please go finish his job now, sir.

Already thinking ahead, Nick nodded absently at the soldier, then headed to the car. This day had been a complete mess. First Claudia kissing him in front of everyone, then losing Captain Ryan, misplacing an infant creature, and finally, the mess with Stephen and Helen. And wow, hadn’t that been a surprise. Not the fact that she’d had an affair, not really; there wasn’t anything he could learn about her now that would surprise him. No the surprise had been Stephen not telling him about it. What had he been thinking?

And then there was Claudia. That was a mess, or would have been if Stephen had seen it. ‘The one good thing with Claudia gone,’ he thought unhappily, ‘no awkward discussions with Lester about my partner, and no awkward discussions with my partner about her.’ He could keep quiet about it all, and Stephen would never know, never have to wonder if he was being left for her, never have to hurt. “And now I know what Stephen had been thinking,” he said to himself as he stopped the car at their house.

Nick walked in, not quite sure what to expect, but definitely not the quiet that reigned. “Stephen,” he called, checking through the lower floor of the house. Hearing a muffled thud from above, he quickly made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Stephen zipped the last bag, and stood up, surprised, as he saw someone standing in the doorway. “Nick,” he said, glancing at the man in question, then back down to his bags, gathering them up, “didn’t expect you to be here so soon.”

Nick nodded, watching as Stephen grabbed two bags in each hand, but not yet lifting them up. “It’s been a few hours, actually. Lester and I had one or two things to discuss.”

“You get through it all?”

“Most of it – the important parts. The rest we’ll sort out tomorrow.”

“Ah,” Stephen replied, idly looking around the room.

“Slow packing this time,” Nick observed, getting the conversation back on track. “Usually you’re ready to go in no time.”

Stephen started to speak, then stopped. Opening his mouth, he tried again, “I’m sorry, I was trying to be done before you got back. I know you don’t want to…” he sighed, picked up his bags, “anyway, I’ll just…Allison’s gonna let me stay with her for now…” moving towards the door, he stopped even with Nick. Managing a quick look up, he whispered, “I’ll come get the rest of my stuff tomorrow,” then continued on down the hallway.

“Your stuff?” Nick called after him.

Coming to a stop, Stephen sighed, and turned around. “Yes, Nick. This has been my home for eight years, believe it or not, some of this stuff is mine,” he looked around, blinking quickly. 

“Huh,” Nick looked around as well, seeing things they had gotten together, photos of them in various locations. “I kind of thought it was our stuff.”

“Damnit Nick, what do you want from me?” Stephen yelled, frustrated. “You want all the stuff, you want this, too?” he dropped the bags, “fine. I’ll just get out of your hair, you can have it all.” Defeated, Stephen headed for the stairs, and made his way down them.

Nick hesitated, a little overwhelmed by what was happening, and didn’t make it down the stairs until Stephen was almost to the door. He ran up behind him, and slammed it shut just as Stephen had started to open it. 

Stephen sighed, and rest his forehead on the door. “Nick, please don’t make this any harder than it has to be. I know I was wrong. I should have never slept with her, and I shouldn’t have kept it from you.” Quieter, “she said she could give me everything. Should have realized she could take it all away, as well.” 

“No she can’t,” Nick whispered, reaching a tentative hand out to caress Stephen’s shoulder. “She can’t take anything away from us, Stephen.” 

“She did,” Stephen countered, and took a shuddering breath, “when she told you about the affair you couldn’t even look at me, I know you don’t want me here anymore.”

Nick turned Stephen around, and pulled him into his arms. “That’s what she wants, Stephen. She wants us apart.”

Confused, Stephen carefully snuck his arms around Nick, lightly holding on. 

“She found out about us, I suppose, when she was staying here,” he squeezed Stephen gently. “She told me she knew when we were setting up camp.”

Stephen pulled back to look at Nick. “What did you say?”

Nick reached up, and brushed Stephen’s forehead. “That I’d moved on with someone I loved. And that I’d never go back to her.” 

Stephen managed a small smile. “I can see why that might make her angry.”

Nick smiled back, “Just a little.” He reached up, and kissed Stephen’s temple. “I was shocked and angry, but I never wanted you to leave our house,” he looked into Stephen’s eyes, “got it?”

Stephen nodded, “got it.” He sighed, and buried his face in Nick’s neck, breathing in deeply. “But we still have a lot to talk about,” he squeezed Nick tightly. 

“We do,” Nick agreed, “and we’ll start with Claudia Brown. But we can do that tomorrow, okay?”

“Tomorrow,” Stephen replied, and smiled as his partner pulled him closer.


End file.
